Sick Romance
by SaphirasMagic
Summary: Sabrina's deathly sick, though with what the family cant figure out. Her sickness is killing Puck in a compleatly different way though. Can he finally tell her how he feels? Or will he be too late? And is there any way to save her? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina Grimm sat straight up in bed in a cold sweat, tail ends of nightmares still circling in her head until she felt woozy and had to lie back down on the bed. Her entire body hurt and the need to vomit was strong and threatening in the pit of her stomach. She shivered even though her entire body felt like it was burning.

It was the third night she had woken up that way.

Sabrina moaned as she curled into a tight ball to hold off the feeling of vomit that was creeping further and further up her throat. Her hair was plastered to her face with sweat and her tongue felt like sand paper when she tried to lick her lips. A single tear escaped her blue eyes as her stomach contracted into a tight ball. She shot out of bed and ran for the bathroom to dispense what little supper she had ate the night before.

She barely made it to the toilet before vomit sprayed from her mouth, the acid so painful against her throat that instantly she was sobbing as she retched. Sabrina held herself up on the cold white porcelain of the toilet as she threw up excessively, so much that she was worried at where all the vomit was coming from. After what felt like painful hours, though what was only a few minutes, she was done.

Tears fell from her eyes silently as she reached out blindly to flush the toilet and use the lid to help herself to her feet. She washed her mouth blindly of the acid rank that filled her dead taste buds before turning off the tap and breathing heavily.

She leaned her forehead against the cold porcelain of the sink before working up enough energy to push herself up and stumble out the door. Once out, she used the side of the wall to help her back to her bedroom, nearly falling head first to the floor on her painful journey. Sabrina felt drunk as she attempted to make it back to her bedroom.

When she made it to her door, she leant against the wood for a few moments before opening the door. Sabrina took a deep, shaky breath and clenched her eyes shut tight as her stomach once more pulled itself into a tight ball, making her bite her tongue to stop from screaming. Once the pain subsided, she opened her door clumsily and walked forward to lean against the post on her bed.

Sabrina looked to the lump in the bed where Daphne slept snoring. Somehow, the little girl had slept through everything. But Daphne wasn't so little anymore. She was twelve and was slowly developing the smart mouth that Sabrina had had when she was her age, and that had just gotten worse as she grew up. But the cute and perky kid had never left Daphne, and for that Sabrina was grateful.

It was then, leaning against the post of her bed, did she finally catch a glimpse of herself in the mirror sitting in the corner of the bedroom. Or, what she thought must have been she. Sabrina's eyes widened in horror as she turned to walk forward but fell instead, stopping herself only from falling face first into the scratchy carpet under her feet by reaching out with her hands and catching herself on the cold glass of the mirror.

Getting back on her feet, she looked up at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was hanging in limp, sweat drenched strands around her pale and gaunt looking face. Her usual bright blue eyes were lifeless and her usual sarcastic stance was replaced with a sick stumble.

"Oh god…" As she raised a shaky hand to push back her limp hair, a glop grenade fell from the ceiling to cover her in goo.

"PUCK!" Sabrina Grimm's voice bellowed down the hall, causing Puck to snicker from his perch on his trampoline. Ah how sweet was the sound of the anger in her voice, the way it echoed through the old house. It was the sound of a prank coming together perfectly.

The 16 looking fairy rolled over on his trampoline to look at the brand new alarm clock on the ground. It was brand new because he had destroyed the last…uh…five hundred with a baseball bat in the morning, and the old lady was determined that he have one.

The clock read 1:43 am, a strange time for a prank to unfold. Puck's forehead puckered for only a moment before a loud slam made him sit up lazily.

Sabrina threw open his door with a slam so powerful that the wood could have snapped, which really only would have made the entire ordeal better. "You stinkpot, idiotic, fairy pain in the a – "

"Ah ah ah. No swearing in the Grimm family house, Grimm." Puck waged a finger at her, and in the dark of his room he couldn't see how close she was to fainting.

Sabrina was shaking with rage, but as she tried to storm over to him, she stumbled a bit. "I swear fairy boy, when I get my hands on you I'll – "

"You'll what? Wait, Grimm? Grimm!" Puck lunged forward just in time to catch Sabrina as she fell forward, her frail seeming body laying limp in his arms.

Puck's eyes were wide and his face pale as the moon in his room lit up the sick face of the girl in his arms. Her eyes were fluttering as Sabrina looked up at him, dazed. Puck pushed back her golden hair out of her face and wiped the rest of the goo off of her face with his sleeve. "Sabrina? Can you hear me?"

Sabrina looked up at him hazily, and an emotion Puck had never felt so strongly went through him. It was worse then having to save the blonde hundreds of times over and seeing her in life threatening situations. Then, he could do something. But watching her lay in his arms so close to unconsciousness; it was more then worrying.

"DAPHNE! RED! JAKE! A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE NICE!" Sabrina's eyes flickered open at the yell of his voice and he looked back down at her with fear in his eyes. "Sabrina. Please, answer me!"

"Puck?" Her voice was weak and confused as she looked up into the deep green eyes of the fairy.

"Oh thank god. Sabrina, what's wrong? What's happening with you?" Puck gently stroked her forehead, an out of character feat for the young fairy.

Sabrina's eyes flickered closed just as the rest of her family hurried through the door, demanding what was happening. "You called me Sabrina…"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! You don't know how amazing it is to have so many reviews and comments! I appreciate and love them all! You all are amazing!

Okay so I know I haven't updated in a while (like four months…cringe) but I've been so busy with school and sports and work and all that stuff that this little ditty took root in the back of my mind. However I am back, and promise to be more updating! Haha! ^.^

So I started writing this before I read the most recent SG books, so I had no idea what happened to Granny. Were just going to pretend that that little problem is solved :)

Oh right! And as much as I hate to say this with all of my being…I don't own Sisters Grimm…

*cries in a corner.*

* * *

Have you ever passed out before? When you do, it's a very uncomfortable feeling that weighs down over you're chest, and makes the world seem like you're great grandmothers ancient and fuzzy T.V. The world starts going in and out of focus, and you're mind slows everything down, making words seem a thousand times slower then they normally are, and you're body feels like its wading through honey.

And then, just as you're about to believe that you're going to be forever stuck in this time between time, everything goes black.

Well that was what it felt like for Sabrina as her head lolled back on Puck's arm and her subconscious shut down.

The weird thing was that after her brain shut down, it wasn't like a flash of black and then she woke up however many minutes or hours or days latter, nor was it that she was unconscious with the ability to hear the others around her. Instead, she was stuck inside the blackness of her own mind, her thoughts swirling without a single thing from the outside world trickling in.

It was terrible.

* * *

When she walked in the room, still groggy from sleep, the last thing Daphne Grimm expected to see was her older sister in Puck's arms. Her first thought was, but of course, that finally her stubborn older sister and the annoying – but cute – fairy had declared their love to each other! That would have been so punk rock! Until, of course she saw the fact that her sister was indeed passed out in Pucks arms.

Wedding plans would have to wait.

"Sabrina!" Daphne followed her worried Granny as she ran forwards to see her sisters ash grey face and closed eyes. "Granny what's wrong with her?"

Flustered and full with worry, Granny Relda, who always had an answer for everything, didn't know what to say. "I don't know _leibling_," She looked up at the two girl's parents as they ran in after everyone. "Henry, go call an ambulance."

Henry, always worried and demanding Henry, was left pale as new snow as he stared down at his daughter. Granny's eyes got hard as she and Veronica looked up at the middle aged Grimm. "Now Henry!" They said together.

Like an unsure child, Henry stumbled out of the room in hast, off to look for the phone.

Daphne knelt beside her unmoving sister with tears in her eyes. She shook the blond teen a little. "Sabrina? Sabrina please wake up!"

Granny looked up at her younger son, a hint of worry in her eyes. "Jake, do you have any idea?"

Jake shrugged with a saddened look. "Sorry mom. I have no idea.

Daphne didn't know what to do. She couldn't think straight. Her sister, her older, beautiful sister, who had always been her rock, was asleep; and there was a possibility that she wouldn't wake up.

Oh yeah, so not punk rock.

* * *

With every single pair of eyes on Sabrina, not a single person in the room noticed the 4000 year old boy holding her in his arms. Yet at that moment, Puck truly felt only 16 years old. In the four years that he had known the bossy teen, his pranks on her had gotten worse and worse, and everyone but Sabrina knew that it was because he was trying desperately to tell himself that he wasn't falling in love with the human.

Yet as he sat there, in the middle of the night with said human in his hands, he had never felt so emotional. Every single emotion in the fairy boy was on high, and as he sat there looking down at the pail face of the one he knew very well that he loved, he had to break back the tears that were welling up behind his green eyes.

Only one thought graced the fairies mind.

Why her?

* * *

Basal Grim woke to the sound of shouts coming from Pucks room. At six, the normally silent boy understood a lot more then he let on to his parents, and he knew at that instant that the shouts were not the fun shouts of play that the older boy always let loose while teaching him to play pranks on his sisters.

Nope nope, these were cries of bad things.

Basal slid off of his bed, his blue blanky clenched in one hand, and his teddy bear hugged in his other arm and he shuffled down the hall way towards the older boy's room.

When he reached the open door, he stared in the room with horror. His sister lay sleeping on the floor; yet he knew she was not sleeping. Sabrina was always his favourite sister. Sure she was bossy, and Daphne was a lot more fun, but 'Sabina would always be their older sister. And seeing the prankster king crying?

Oh no. This was not a good thing at all.


End file.
